poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:76859Thomas
Are you waiting for your account on ZippCast will be working again? Hello. Sorry to bother you, but how are you? Can you make a video on YouTube? I said, sorry to bother you. But, what did you do today? What is Gardon Centre? Wow. Cool. Nice posters you made. What video are you gonna make on YouTube? Really nice posters you made, my best friend. What is your favorite couple from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? Do you like Shining Armor and Princess Cadence being members of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team? Good luck working on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951). I said, good luck working on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951). Ok. Hey would you mind making a poster of Pooh's Adventures of Tex Avery: Who Killed Who? Hey Freddie, You should get yourself a Dailymotion account. How come the Adventures Team isn't in Sorcerers. Also when are you gonna do part 1 of Alice in Wonderland? When is Sorcerers gonna come out? Can you make Grinch Night music videos on YouTube on Halloween? Im not against this but what made you put Salty to guest star in The Little Mermaid and TUGS? I meant why did you decide to put him in The little mermaid and Tugs? What song are you gonna use for your Halloween special end credits? Since he guest starred in The Little Mermaid and he will guest star in The Little Mermaid 2 and tugs, why didnt you make him part of the team. Ive got another idea. How bout uploding the rest of the posters on your deviantART account and then you can do the posters on this wiki at the end of the year. Well? I love them so much. I love to look at them. And you're still going to them at the end of the year. Right? OK. Good luck with Alice in Wonderland :) What will the logo for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles be like? WIll you answer my question please? The intro's not there! Why? Would you do a music video with the Mane Six Couples: ThomasXTwilight, PercyXPinkiePie, JamesXRarity, TobyXApplejack, HenryXFluttershy and GordonXRainbowDash? Here's something I WANT you to to do. On your deviantART account would make a poster with Sodor and Equestria together in the background and have Thomas & Friends and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic charcters in it? Just like Sodor and Equestria in your Thomas and twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles poster Friendship. And i'm not being pushy I just want u to do it. Or maybe you could do it tomorrow or next week if you want. Ok. Are we still friends? how's Alice in Wonderland going so far? Also when are you going to do the poster I requested you to do? Postponed you mean. Now i'm not just being pushy here but just do something about Thomas & Friends and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Postpone means to put on hold. ive got an idea. How about having pictures of best friends from Thomas and MLP FIM. For example: Kevin and Derpy I meant any charcter from Thomas and MLP FIM together as best friends. For example we have Kevin and Derpy, BoCo and Big McIntosh, Mavis and DJ PON-3 I'm sorry but your the only one whos good at them. And I don't have a FULL account on deviantART. I jsut look at my favorites. So whar does that mean? I understand. When are you and DisneyDaniel93 going to do Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest? How is your college work? Are you still waiting for your friends doing the episodes for your special? Can I tell you an idea about Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?